Skins
by MuzzgozzitaThorn
Summary: los chicos de south park estan en la etapa donde necesitan ser libres y lo buscan ser pero no ven las consecuencias de sus actos, buscan amor pero las fiestas, el alcohol y las drogas los cegan de la realidad. basada en la serie de skins.
1. Inicio

Skins

Época de cambios de todo tipo en una persona y que más que nada la temporada donde descubres mas sobre tú y tu persona.

Un pequeño rubio ya se encontraba casi cerca del baño al igual que toda su inmunda mierda casi tocando la puerta, todo por culpa del profesor que no le creía que enserio le ganaba y tenía que ir de inmediato al baño, corriendo a toda su velocidad disponible al fin logro llegar arrasando con cualquier cosa y fugazmente se metió a una cabina para hacer sus malditas necesidades que urgían y amenazaban con salir en un momento a otro.

Respiro y suspiro cuando termino de cagar después de su media hora insistente, y es que mantenerla dentro por casi medio día era inimaginablemente un milagro. Tranquilo y tarareando su clásica canción de las manzanas salió del cubículo, miro los lavabos y sonrió para así lavarse las manos, siempre tan higiénico. Pero antes de terminar con el secado de sus suaves manos un golpe estruendoso lo asusto haciéndolo girar completamente hacia la puerta, miedoso. Su cara torno sorpresa al ver a Kenny atacando cual vampiro el cuello de Tweek quien solo mantenía los golpes para alejarlo, o bueno eso parecía.

-Kenny… ah ah enti- entiéndelo gah!- gritaba nervioso el rubio sometido –Craig será Ngh! El único gah!- dijo para que solo así reaccionara el otro blondo.

-Tweek, Tweek, Tweek…- dijo el mayor algo seductor pero se quedo callado con la boca abierta cuando vio al chico amante de Hello Kitty detrás del otro rubio paranoico. Momento de escapar el cual aprovecho Tweek para salir corriendo, porque será loco y adicto al café pero nunca será infiel a su querido Craig.

Butters enmudeció y se sintió el estorbo más grande que la tierra pudiese tener, tomo una pañoleta de papel para secarse las manos rápidamente y camino como una estrella fugaz a la salida del baño de hombres. Habiendo tocado el pomo de la puerta se sintió salvado… pero al sentir que esta no se abría por mucho que intentase apareció el miedo que comenzó a correr por su espalda, lo peor que le puede pasar es que Kenny le detuviese su salida. Se repetía mentalmente que no podría ser pero esa mano que se tornaba blanca por la fuerza que mantenía para que la puerta no se abriera fue su asesina de esperanza. Esperanza de huir de aquel lio en el que sin querer se metió.

-Leopold…- le hablo con la voz grave y masculina que poseía –me dirías que viste?- le pregunto volteándolo para estar frente a frente y poder tener una vista mejor de él menor.

-yo no… yo… Kenny? No yo… nada- prácticamente el nerviosismo no le daba palabras para completar una oración correctamente y hasta sentía el frio de su sudor en la frente –no… v…vi nada…-y se giro completamente rojo solo con recordar pensando que con eso ya estaría a salvo y lo dejaría salir.

Error. Kenny en ese momento tomo a Butters de las caderas y le pego a la suya posándolo frente a su excitación previa del asunto, haciéndoselo notar al pequeño blondo que a su vez hizo que el carmesí inicial aumentara similar al de un semáforo en rojo. En ese preciso momento el de parka pasó su rostro por el suave cuello del chico de azul erizándole cada vello existente en su cuerpo.

-Butters?- hablo cuan normal en la situación y el acorralado se atrevió a contestar con un pequeño jadeo levantando mas el miembro de Kenny –no sabes cuantas ganas te traigo…- hizo una pausa para poder lamer de la base del cuello hasta la barbilla de Stoch –desde que íbamos en secundaria…- volvió a pausar su monologo para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja –y ahora que te tengo así…- beso su mejilla –no aguantare y no podre detenerme… -se acerco a sus labios aun en la posición que estaban y con su mano tomando el mentón de Butters para mayor movilidad del rostro en su dirección –así que perdón, con anticipación…- y en un ágil movimiento paso su lengua entre los labios del menor y cual aguja en la piel o daga afilada en la misma materia, la introdujo a la boca de Butters quien del asombro inicial por las caricias que comenzó el otro solo se dejo hacer y es que desde el principio no pudo negar que el también sentía esa necesidad de saciar su curiosidad de hacerlo con Kenny pero le asustaba solo ser utilizado como diversión. Y es que no se puede esperar mucho de Kenneth. El beso que se inicio con la lengua de Kenny dentro de la boca del menor comenzaba a ser salvaje y más con las caricias en los costados de Butters organizadas por las manos del muy experto McCormick.

La altura de Butters parecía obstáculo pues era demasiado pequeño a pesar de tener 18 años, sincerándose parecía como de 15, pero bien, Kenny aprovechaba su altura de 1.80 contra la de 1.50 de Butters y encorvando su espalda para llegar a su rostro buscando una mejor posición levantándolo del suelo y así tomándolo del trasero, agasajándose con la redondez de sus glúteos con una calidez errante, se separo dejándolo tomar aire y para besar el cuello mordisqueándolo, enrojeciendo en esas precisas partes. Pero lo que lo enloquecía eran los gemidos y jadeos de la más bella forma que jamás creyó poder escuchar.

Miro los orbes azules grisáceos del menor nublado por el acto, aumentando la lujuria en los ojos azules de Kenny, mas grande fue cuando al meter ambas manos por debajo de la playera azul cielo del otro toco las tetillas excitadas pellizcándolas levemente mientras volvía a besarlo con furor.

En un santiamén Butters estaba ya enfrascado con sus piernas alrededor de Kenny, quien con gusto lo cargo hasta los lavabos donde lo sentó para desabrocharle los pantalones entubados verdes viendo el grandioso bóxer bastante coquetón. Sonrió ante sus pensamientos y decidido a todo saco el miembro de Butters, al mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos observo lo apenado que se encontraba el pequeño y su satisfacción al tener su miembro en manos no bajo, así que lo masturbo un poco mientras veía como se mordía el labio Butters, pero no se espero ni lo que él hizo. Cuando lo prosiguió dándole placer con su mano beso fervientemente a Butters con una necesidad que no sabía tenía.

Termino el beso dejando a Leopold cansado pero aun faltaba y de eso estaba consiente aunque no quería parar y dejar a medias la acción, poso su mano en su misma boca callando el grito de su gemido cuando Kenny lamió con una lengua maestra, como con los besos anteriores, su despierto miembro. Después de haberse venido en la boca del chico de naranja quedo aun cansado pero se asombro al ver que su miembro no bajaba de lo más alto.

Dejo descansar un poco a Butters pero encargándose de seguir besando su cuello de terciopelo y aprisionándolo contra el gran espejo que adornaba el baño. Kenny entonces sintió una punzada entre su entrepierna que le llamo a su sistema para indicarle que ya lo follara, y sin chistar ni reclamar le hizo caso a su cerebro. Bajo los pantalones y bóxers de Butters con urgencia, y de nuevo sintió las ganas de mirarlo a los ojos pero desabrochándose los pantalones mismos en ese pequeño descanso. Su miembro ya estaba fuera y la entrada de Butters estaba a su merced.

-k…Kenny…-susurro fatigado el chico sobre el lavabo –no…no creo… yo…a…aun soy…- no acabo pues Kenny ya estaba con el miembro en la entrada del ano de Butters quien miro con algo de terror su movimiento, y más cuando de una estocada entro en el quien grito con horror y dolor en el interior. Kenny como último remedio para eso solo mordió a Butters su labio inferior sangrándolo un poco pero con la lengua por una ranura lamia ese líquido rojo.

Sintió la caliente y estrecha entrada de Butters y logro ver que esta también sangraba así que se arrepintió por su maldita forma insistente de ser, pero como la lujuria lo había cegado continuo con las estocadas pero un poco mas consiente del dolor de Butters así que se mantuvo lento al principio y al paso de los minutos. Butters hizo presente su necesidad moviendo las caderas al frente en mas contacto, Kenny volvió a tomar sus geniales nalgas, tan exquisitas y hermosas, para cargarlo y entrando mas al interior de Leopold.

Al tener enfrente el pecho de Butters quito la playera para manipular mas y así lamio cada tetilla y mordiéndolas al igual. Le estaba obsesionando de cierta manera ese cuerpo tan pálido, suave y bello. El resto del baño se lleno de cada gemido de Butters que salían ahora por satisfacción y Kenny ahogaba los suyos cuando besaba los rincones que le faltaban conocer de aquel menor.

Butters se vestía rápidamente, se había hecho tarde y ya no entro a las clases restantes. Suspiro al recordar aquello pero no perdió tiempo y más rápido que Kenny se comenzó a subir los pantalones pero el mencionado lo detuvo para mirar por donde se encontraba su ano y lamio lentamente.

-Kenny?- miro sobre su hombro a Kenny quien agachado seguía lamiendo –que ha…haces?- le pregunto sonrojado.

-perdón… te lastime- y se levanto abrazándolo para sorprenderlo.

-no, no te… preocupes- respondió saliendo de su ensoñamiento, se aparto del rubio con velocidad subiéndose al instante los pantalones y bóxers. No lo volvió a mirar y antes de que Kenny le dijese algo más, prefirió salir del baño lo más rápido posible sin cruzar palabra. Si bien su curiosidad de hacerlo con Kenny ya estaba y como bien lo pensó al principio, no se puede esperar mucho de Kenny.

-Butters? – pronuncio su nombre preocupado, pero algo en el le decía que tenía que aprovechar sus oportunidades con él, y es que no le dijo lo más importante de todo.

-Butters?- le hablo el pequeño chico pelirrojo de lentes redondos –te busque por todos lados, y es que necesitamos hablar con Cartman para que hagamos la tregua con los ñoños de primero, ya vez que el gordo… hey- paro su explicación el pequeño pero de la misma estatura, Dougie –porque te sobas tanto el trasero?- miro atento como el rubio con sus manos se sobaba esa parte y tenía una mueca de incomodidad.

-es que creo me senté mal o algo así- dijo tratando de ignorar ese dolor en su trasero.

-bueno, como te decía… vamos a ser los moderadores entre el presidente estudiantil y los alumnos así que tenemos que prepararnos…- le termino de decir aun no convencido por el hecho de que su amigo, amor platónico, siguiese sobándose el trasero algo descarado pero imaginándose de que sería demasiado incomodo como para hacerle sobarse así en público.

-está bien, debemos tener todo para mañana y solo falta el sitio donde se llevara a cabo- hablaba ahora con destreza.

-ya esta, será en el auditorio, había preparado la cancha pero mañana habrá un partido de bascketball- indico.

-oh- dijo pensativo –está bien mañana te veo ahí, pues en si ya no hay nada, nos vemos.- se despidió pero ante todo pronóstico Dougie le beso en la mejilla procurando acercarse a los labios lo más posible.

-bye Butters!- y salió corriendo feliz el pequeño Dougie.

-oh hamburguesas…- dijo nervioso al aire Butters mientras veía al chico alejarse pero ignorando el hecho de que Kenny los observaba a lo lejos mientras golpeaba un casillero con el pie y su mano se estampaba en la pared furioso.

Un día nuevo inicio con un mundo de pensamientos nuevos y sobretodo en cierto chico rubio con ojos azul grisáceos, ayer no se había imaginado tener sexo con Kenneth pero ahora después de su encuentro en el baño donde casi cometía por segunda vez el mismo episodio. Su despertar y salida fue como siempre, ajetreada en sentido de sus padres pero no sabía porque andaba mas apático que no soportaba estar un r ato mas esperando sus castigos múltiples de ellos, así que salió más temprano de lo normal a la parada de autobús. Salió y en la entrada de su misma casa encontró al joven pelirrojo menor que él.

-o…ouh Dougie- lo vio de pies a cabeza pues era extraño que estuviese ahí sin previo aviso –pe…pero bueno a que… viniste tan temprano?- pronuncio para poder quitarse esa curiosidad del inicio.

-nada mas quise tener una charla antes de ir a la prepa, pero no creí que salieras tan rápido y tan temprano- le dijo caminando a la acera.

-me parece bien- sonrió como siempre tan sinceramente –pero desde a qué horas estas esperando?- le miro aun más confuso y ya parados en la banqueta y dirigiéndose ambos a la parada del bus.

-acababa de llegar hace como 5 minutos y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, pero saliste antes de lo que esperaba y pues mejor para mi, no tuve que esperar mucho- le sonrió para transmitir más confianza.

Después de eso no se volvieron a hablar por lo que restaba para llegar a la parada, el silencio fue de los más cómodos y se aprovechaba la tranquilidad emanada por el ambiente frio. Llegaron a la parada con bastante tiempo de sobra, era la primera vez en la semana que Butters tomaba el autobús, notaron que no eran los únicos en esperarlo y se pararon a un costado de los que estaban ahí, Tweek y Craig que estaban tomados de las manos saludaron a los recién llegados con un movimiento de cabeza y un gritito por parte del último nombrado, ellos respetuosamente respondieron al gesto pero lo que a Leopold le llamo la atención era el rubio de verde, ayer en el baño estaba a punto de ser violado por Kenny y al parecer el mismo fue como el salvador clásico *no se lo hagas a él y hazme lo que quieras a mi* de una manera muy extraña.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y prefirió ignorar sus pensamientos de nuevo, cuando les prestaba su total atención nada bueno surgía de eso. Dougie quien lo miraba desde su lugar noto ese dejo que traía su rubio encantador pero trato de no mostrarse interesad, si bien el día anterior hizo una escena por instinto propio y nada más, lo más seguro es que si actuara preocupado o por celos si a eso se llegaba a dirigir sería peor el asunto.

El autobús había llegado y Tweek comenzó a subir seguido por Craig después de ellos, Dougie le dio paso a Butters quien alegre subió hablando de su queridísima Hello Kitty y el pelirrojo escuchaba atentamente, no negaba que odiaba a esa maldita gata, pero escuchar hablar así a su futuro novio, le encantaba. Ya dentro y becando lugares noto cierta minara pesada y negativa encima, busco en el resto del autobús quien se la dirigía y se encontró con solo las orbes azules que se asomaban por una parka naranja, sin duda Kenneth McCormick.

Siguieron caminando y Butters saludaba a todos sus conocidos dentro del camión aun sin notar la rivalidad de las miradas de Dougie y Kenny, entonces lo imprevisto salió a la luz y Dougie rápidamente tomo a Butters de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y lo jalo a unos asientos cercanos y a la mitad del autobús, sonrió cuando diviso la mirada furiosa de Kenny y no noto que el rubio estaba sobre sus piernas.

-oh! Lo siento! Lo siento Dougie!- se paró en seco pero tomo después asiento alado de el chico de anteojos.

-no tienes por qué disculparte- sonrió por la escena que le brindo Butters, la más tierna que haya visto –yo tuve la culpa, te jale- continuo apoyando al rubio –además te veías lindísimo- paro sus palabras.

-ham… hamburguesas!- exclamo apenado el pequeño Stoch mientras se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos.

-perdón!- hablo prontamente –fue sin… yo… mejor me callo- dictamino el inicio de su silencio completamente sonrojado por sus palabras que salían como una fuga de agua sin cesar.

-hijo de su recontra putisima madre!- el rubio de los chicos más altos de la preparatoria estaba maldiciendo con aparente extrañeza, pues de momento a otro insultaba a alguien imaginario y sus amigos solo lo observaban.

-que te pasa Kenny?- decidió hablar el pelirrojo de ushanka verde y suéter naranja como representante de los que prefirieron callar.

-nada!- contesto mas malhumorado –estoy que me lleva la chingada- le respondió aun sin levantar la vista de Leopold y ese enano que le empezaba a caer mal.

-si no es nada… a que se debe todos esos insultos?- ayudo a investigar el pelinegro que se sentaba a lado de sus súper mejor amigo.

-mejor así déjenlo- se trato de tranquilizar un poco.

-tienes arena en la vagina- respondió un regordete con imprudencia

-maldito gordo, hijo de puta!- le reprocho el pelirrojo del grupo.

Decidieron seguir esos dos con los insultos mientras Stan los trataba de mantener quietos, pero realmente era imposible hacer eso con un nazi y un judío juntos, una batalla épica de creencias. En cambio Kenny jurado rencor con su silencio. Era preferible a que sus amigos le siguieran preguntando, porque ganas de contarles no las tenía y mucho menos de seguir viendo esa parte del autobús, decidido se abrocho mas la parka a su rostro ensombrecido y trato de ignorar aquel punto en especial.

* * *

**N\A: bueno aqui iniciando un nuevo fic aunque no he terminado los oros y es que bueno como no tienen tanta popularidad decidi entregarle mis ideas a esta nueva saga que les aseguro promete demasiado, espero sus reviews con gusto y si no les gusto jejeje pues ya que, pero en serio espero y les gusten realmente mis historias ya que ultimamente ando de inspiracion yeeey bueno saludos a todos y les pido disculpas a las historias que leo y no dejo reviews pero es que no tengo mucho iempo en el ciber, el dinero no me alcanza, si pueden dejarme una nota yo con gusto les dedico el proximo capitulo de esta historia.**

**me despido byebye**


	2. Karma

**Skins**

**KARMA**

Un rubio llegaba bastante ajetreado de un autobús que lo había llevado a la preparatoria, lo que no le gustaba era que en su estadía en el camión no podía ver a los únicos amigos que se hizo con el pasar del tiempo, los únicos. Tweek y Butters quienes tomaban la otra ruta, lo malo es que en la suya llegaban los chicos brabucones desde su infancia que le molestaban arduamente. Al instante que toco el suelo del edificio se acomodo su moño que previamente se lo habían desatado los chicos en el bus.

Se acerco al primer rubio que logro encontrar, el cual estaba hablando con un pelirrojo con lentes, le asombro que el pequeño Dougie no se haya aun declarado a Butters, y es que su amor por él es un secreto a voces. Los saludo desde el punto donde estaba y se acercaba cada vez mas pero, antes de llegar a ellos sintió algo frio recorrerle la espalda y se sintió un poco asfixiado, giro su rostro para poder saber que era esa sensación y su cara se empalideció cuando vio esa gran espalda ancha, una altura perfecta de 1.82 metros, un cabello negro tan obscuro como la misma noche, esa pálida piel que solo se veía en las manos y parte de atrás del cuello, y la vestimenta negra con metales de adorno que le daban un aire rudo y sepulcral a la vez, callo mental y físicamente sus voces. Ese chico que lo dejo sin nada se paró en seco y giro su cabeza con incomodidad y el ceño fruncido causando que el rubio brincara un poco del susto, no quería ser descubierto espiándolo así que se limito a voltearse al instante y aparentar leer un cartel, el otro chico simplemente se encogió de hombros con el mismo rostro enojado y se acerco a la taquilla de la dirección y la secretaria gorda solo le dio unos libros, suponiendo que eran para las clases, una llave para su casillero y una hoja de papel pareciese a un horario. El rubio solo observaba nuevamente desde lejos aun con la idea de que solo andaba alucinando de aquí por allá, y de nuevo se perdió en sus pensamientos sin notar que dos chicos ya estaban a su lado y lo miraban curiosos.

-hey Pip…- le toco el hombro con un dedo el supuesto mayor de esos chicos que se acercaron –estas bien?- le pregunto algo intrigado.

-yo?- salió de su trance y miro al blondo de azul y al pelirrojo –ah sí!- dio un pequeño brinquito mirando el cartel que era más bien su coartada –yo solo veía esto- señalo el letrero y los vio tratando de ver que se creyeran su cuento recién inventado.

-estás loco?- aclamo el chico más preocupado que nada –desde cuando quieres entrar al grupo de los simios del futbol- lo tomo de los hombros zarandeándolo para que reaccionara y en ese momento el que sufría el movimiento brusco miro el cartel y se ruborizo al ver que era una llamada a los chicos que quisieran entrar al equipo de futbol.

-era mentira- logro decir para que su amigo lo soltara rápidamente –solo que me perdí un momento-

-como?- le pregunto incrédulo ahora el pelirrojo.

-mejor así déjenlo- y busco con la mirada al chico más rudo y varonil que llego a conocer pero todo había sido tan rápido que se le olvido y ahora ya no estaba, se había esfumado.

-como quieres que te deje así, si estas actuando tan raro- le recrimino por su forma de comportarse.

-ya, mejor vámonos- jalo al rubio –será mejor que lo olvides Butters-

-me lo tendrás que decir, sabes?- dijo un poco más calmado.

-si es de contar, entonces tienes que decirme que hiciste ayer para que llegaras o mejor dicho no llegaras a las clases después de ir al baño, te busque y no te encontré- explico

-ouh! Si…- dijo como si estuviera despistado y haciéndole parecer que no tenía la menor idea.

-ves, tienes mucho que contarme- y se fueron a sus casilleros correspondientes.

-oh! Lo olvidaba- hablo el menor de los tres- tengo que irme a apartar el auditorio para el debate- y salió sin decir más el pelirrojo dejando a los rubios solos.

-y bien?- llegaron a sus casilleros que milagrosamente estaban uno al lado del otro –que hiciste ayer que fue lo que te demoro a llegar a las demás clases?-

-enserio no es nada- dijo sacando su libro de biología 3 –no es nada de qué preocuparse-

-sabes que todo lo que te pasa me lo cuentas, cierto Butters?- le sentencio sacando libros y cerrando su casillero.

-está bien…- se resigno –pero tendrá que ser en el receso, está bien? Pero con una condición, no le diremos esto a Tweek hasta que me aclare bien- le miro a los ojos buscando la aceptación del trato.

-ok Butters, acepto tus condiciones-

Guardaron silencio en el trayecto para su clase, donde estaría sus compañeros que al parecer serian de por vida entraron al salón y vieron que habían llegado ya unos cuantos al salón de entre ellos red y Wendy.

-hola chicas- saludo al unisonó a las chicas.

-qué hay?- hablo red con una mano en saludo.

-hola Butters, hola Pip- como siempre tan alegre les saludo

-oh! Chicas! Ya escucharon el rumor!- llego gritando una rubia despampánate al salón, un poco más alta que Butters y Pip, vestida con una blusa roja de escote pronunciado y una minifalda reveladora.

-cual?- pregunto la pelinegra aun con la presencia de Pip y Butters ahí.

-hay un chico nuevo súper genial- dijo aun animada –es tan guapo! Y tan rudo! Enserio yo lo vi de lejos pero es tan genial!- grito del solo acordarse.

-cálmate… -le dijo red mientras aun veía a la chica muy agitada –ya veremos si le toca en nuestro salón…

-pues que creen! Mis informantes me dijeron que lo más probable es que le toque en este mismo salón, puesto que es de nuestra edad, y vaya que no lo parece por su gran estatura, tipo Kenny por lo alto- Butters quien se encontraba ajeno a la conversación al escuchar el nombre se sonrojo instantáneamente –pero bueno, creo que estuvimos con él en primaria pero se fue por su padre quien era una persona importante, solo eso lograron decirme los chismes del pasillo ya no pude saber más de él por lo misterioso que es- e hizo una cara picara cuando pronuncio la palabra misterioso.

-bueno creo que nosotros las dejamos platicar a gusto chicas, nos vemos al rato- y se despidieron de las chicas que de igual manera con la mano les decían adiós y continuaron con su cotilleo.

-bien Pip, voy a sentarme no tardara en tocar el timbre así que nos vemos en un ratito- dijo Butters mientras se alejaba de Pip e iba a sentarse en su banca que estaba dos bancas atrás de la primera y se sentaba a lado de Tweek pero antes de tomar asiento con el rubio paranoico Pip le hablo con la voz un poco alta para que pudiese escuchar a pesar de la lejanía –que no se te olvide que me tienes que platicar algo sumamente importante- y dicho esto se fue a sentar en su banca que estaba detrás de todas, al final y en el rincón, y agradecía que no tenía que soportar a alguien que se sentase a su lado, en su misma mesa pero preferiría que sus amigos estuvieran cerca aunque no les gustaba estar tan atrás y a él, ese lugar le toco por desgracia de llegar tarde el primer día de clases. El día en que se acomodaron en sus lugares.

Suspiro recordando todo y giro su cabeza a la ventana, la cual estaba tan pegada a su lugar, miro hacia afuera con desgano y veía a los alumnos corriendo por que el timbre ya estaba sonando, veía los autos y deseo poder tener uno para venir a la escuela sin necesidad de cruzarse con los malditos chicos abusadores o tan si quiera una moto como esa negra con llamas rojas, de seguro así tendría mucha popularidad. Si, esa motocicleta sería tan genial tener una así. Sonrió imaginándose encima de una de esas y volvió la vista al frente del salón donde pasaban alumnos apurados para sentarse en sus bancas. Noto algo más extraño de lo común y fue que Kenny le hablara al rubio Stoch al oído causando sonrojo en las mejillas de este –nada mas falta y este se haya liado con Kenneth- pensó preocupándose un poco más del asunto que tenía que hablar con Butters. La maestra entro y todos callaron al momento y comenzaba a hablar y el rubio sacaba su cuaderno listo para apuntar pero antes de que iniciara la clase la maestra advirtió de la llegada de un nuevo alumno.

-bien, denle la bienvenida al joven Demian Thorn- y entro el chico que Pip previamente había divisado y lo había hipnotizado de una manera extraña, toda la clase enmudeció y las chicas se pusieron rojas por lo atractivo que era –tengo entendido joven Thorn que se acaba de mudar de los Ángeles, no es así?- el solamente asintió –acaso no tiene voz, es mudo?- pregunto atenta la mujer que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-no, solo que no me gusta hablar mucho- y su grave voz, tan varonil e intensa que saco suspiros de las chicas e inclusive casi saca uno del rubio que había reaccionado de la misma manera, pero se le hizo estúpido así que trato de mantener su atención en sus notas del día anterior.

-puede sentarse donde quiera, hay varios asientos vacios- y si era cierto, el lugar junto a bebe estaba vacío, también el de Craig y el del rubio de igual manera que los mencionados y aunque no le agradase puso su mochila en la silla de alado y aparento que alguien mas estaba en ese lugar, y solo comenzó a sudar frio, en realidad no sabía muy bien el porqué pero esa persona le intimidaba de sobremanera.

El chico se limito a mirar el salón y bebe estaba a punto de decirle que se sentara a su lado pero el otro paso de largo y observo el último lugar donde una mochila estaba pero era de suponerse que es del chico de ahí porque era la única de su lugar, así que sin miramientos se acerco al lugar y miro al chico sentado que aparentaba estar atento a sus apuntes.

-hey, anda quita tus cosas, quiero sentarme- le indico o más bien ordeno el pelinegro con una mirada de fuego, el otro simplemente lo miro y asintió ante ese efecto tan abrumador que le causo y dicho y hecho el otro se sentó como si nada estuviese pasando mirando al frente, con la de Pip clavada sobre él.

La clase andaban como si nada, pero solo para la profesora ya que algunas miradas estaban encima del azabache y el rubio algo nervioso enrollándose un liso cabello en su dedo, de entre los ojos acusadores estaban las de las chicas que lanzaban puñales de celos por el rubio que se gano el premio mayo, según ellas, de tenerlo sentado alado y la única mirada de preocupación de sus amigos que parecían querer tenerlo en otro lugar que no fuera ese.

-deja de hacer eso- hablo el chico con su voz de tenor –me pones de malas- le dijo volviéndolo a mirar.

-este- pronuncio algo más nervioso de lo normal –yo no estoy haciendo na-nada- su voz se quebraba y todo se le caía encima, ese chico le estaba causando un temor que solo en la infancia tuvo, aunque no tuviera recuerdos claros sobre aquellos episodios.

-claro que si- le volvió a regañar –mueves demasiado tus pies, pareces un gato asustado- le dijo señalando su movimiento de pies con desenfreno y al momento como estos hacían que la mesa se balanceara de una forma graciosa.

-no sé qué me pasa- bajo su cabeza algo mas temeroso.

-así déjalo- y volvió a mirar enfrente pero el otro miro hacia él y noto que en su cuaderno dibujaba rostros aterradores y unos cuantos símbolos diabólicos.

-no deberías dibujar eso…- susurro algo tembloroso y el otro a pesar de que lo dijo tan bajo que apenas y logro escuchar el chico de negro, el cual volteo algo asombrado pero no quitándose de la cara ese dejo de maldad.

-te digo un secreto- se acerco a su oído con una sonrisa maliciosa y el otro se puso colorado por la cercanía –soy el anticristo- y con eso algo en Pip se rompió y recordó todo lo de su infancia se le aclaro de la nada y su sonrojo se perdió y un blanco en rostro apareció, tanto que se desmayo ahí mismo y todos voltearon cuando se escucho un ruido en seco del metal en piso, de la silla del pelinegro que se había levantado bruscamente del asiento y tomo al rubio que ya se encontraba inconsciente en brazos del mayor.

-que pasa ahí?- dijo la maestra alzando la vista por sobre todas las cabezas que le impedían ver.

-se desmayo- dijo secamente.

-lléveselo a la enfermería, tiene permiso de salir- indico y siguió a su clase, Demian rodo los ojos y se llevo al chico en brazos, aunque prefería eso a seguir aburrido en clases.

Butters y Tweek se miraron y voltearon cuando salió Damien del salón, algo no muy bueno se podía esperar de estos sucesos inesperados.

El chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio completamente liso despertó de apoco, se sentía un poco mas de alivio en aquel cuarto que supuso era la enfermería, estaba solo pero algo se preguntaba –que me paso?- pensó mirando a todos lados y se sentó en la camilla en donde estaba acostado hace unos momentos –mejor regreso al sal- sus pensamientos pararon y prefirió quedarse un rato ahí, no quería volver al salón y mucho menos al lado de Demian, y recordó porque se desmayo entonces la punzada en su pecho le dolió hasta el alma, Demian el anticristo volvió y el tenia malos recuerdos de él con su niñez, donde tenía la clara escena de ser levantado para explotar en el aire todo por culpa del engreído aquel.

-Aaargh!- saco un gritito para desesperación y entonces un ruido lo saco de meditación, levantándole la vista a la puerta.

-ya despertaste- dijo un chico que le dejo mudo.

-este, yo- pero no pudo hablar pues el otro chico lo callo cuando se acerco y se sentó a su lado dejándolo helado del miedo, velozmente se alejo y se pego completamente a la pared ante al ahora asombrado.

-qué rayos te pasa, rubio?- le miro acercándose mas, aquel chico le recordaba a alguien, solo que mas lindo.

-yo nada!- pronuncio espantado el menor porque las proximidades le asustaban.

-dime tu nombre- ordeno con la voz grave el chico con los ojos penetrando los de Pip.

-mi nombre?- dijo tartamudo pero la mirada y el ahora ceño fruncido le estremeció –me llamo Philip- dijo desviando la mirada.

-te me haces conocido…- dijo poniendo una cara de pensador, entonces para poder refrescar su mente le volvió a preguntar –dime tu nombre completo…- de nuevo como una orden.

-Erh… yo?- lo pensó un poco, aunque las probabilidades eran un 90& a que no lo reconocería contra el 1% al que sí y el 9% de que le volviera a hacer el mismo juego que antes, y pensar que dios ya no lo volvería a la vida por bueno le hizo tener pavor. Armado de valor prefirió una muerte valiente a que lo llamaran Pedro Sánchez por el resto de su vida, y aparentar ser otro por cobardía –Philip Pirrup- dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

El otro sin pensarlo, beso al chico que se veía tan adorable en aquellos momentos, el rubio cerro sus labios al sentir el tacto pero el pelinegro quiso sentir un poco mas y toco la entrepierna del rubio quien en ese acto abrió la boca sombrado junto con sus ojos azules los cuales veían a los rojos del chico que lo acorralaba y sin más sintió que Demian aprovechaba e introducía su lengua. Pip no sabía qué hacer y después continuo con el beso por temor de morir si no lo hacía, entonces Demian puso una mano en el pecho de Pip y su mano aun masajeaba su miembro, esto de una manera formaba el beso más caliente.

-Ngh!- gimió un poco a cada caricia y su dejo escapar uno más ruidoso al terminar el beso, ambos ya excitados se miraban uno confuso y el otro con la sonrisa mas maliciosa.

-que bueno volver a verte, Pip- dijo quitado de la pena mientras se acercaba a él.

-eh? Pero cómo?- se confundió el menor.

-siempre te imagine, pero nunca así de vulnerable y débil- y volvió a tocar su entrepierna –es más me encanta-

-tú no eres gay… agh!- dijo a duras penas el chico que le proporcionaban placer –tu siempre decías que no serias como tu padre...- sus jadeos se hacían más fuertes.

-espero y aprendas esto- se acerco a su oído –nunca digas nunca- y le beso la mejilla para después acercarse a su cuello y morderlo dejándole dos marcas que sangraban, claramente sus colmillos.

-no lo hagas…- dijo en tono bajo.

-no puedo parar, me comenzó a gustar tu cuerpo, y tu piel suave… sobretodo tu voz, quisiera oírte gritar mi nombre-

-ah… ah… ah…- el pequeño no cavia en sí, Damien lo penetraba con maestría a pesar de que al primer movimiento dentro de sí parecía un desgarre anal seguro, los que le siguieron iniciaron su más oscuro deseo, era tocado por un hijo de Satanás y con lujuria se mantuvo al nivel a pesar de que sabía muy bien que eso era más bien una locura, el vaivén se mantuvo hasta que ambos buscaban mas y mas del otro y Pip movía sus caderas al pelinegro y el otro también lo hacía pero al rubio, uno guardaba gemidos y el otro gritaba de placer. Llegaron a lo más alto que en un gritito de ambos se entendió el clímax y Pip se vino empequeñeciendo su entrada la cual le ayudo al mayor a que son ese modo de estrecharse le diera el ultimo placer y así venirse dentro de él.

Ambos exhausto sobre la camilla prefirieron descansar, aunque Pip no quería mantenerse así, sonó el timbre de inicio de receso y de un brinco se levanto ante el pelinegro y se comenzó a vestir como si de eso dependiera su vida. Pero antes de empezar a abrochar su camisa que era la última prenda que le faltaba, sintió la mano demasiado caliente de Damien quien parecía no quería soltarlo.

-no…- dijo apenas

-no, tu escúchame, apartar de ahora tu tendrás que estar siempre a mi lado, lo comprendes?- seguían mirándose a los ojos –y desde hoy yo te dejare y recogeré en tu casa, comprendido?- siguió viéndolo a los ojos- no te escucho!-

-si…- dijo sin poder reclamar algo mas, y sin más se soltó del agarre fuerte que le tenían y salió casi corriendo de ahí, esto no podía estar sucediendo.

Llego a la cafetería y se encontró con Butters quien le estaba buscando, cuando se vieron a los ojos cada uno corrió a lado del otro y se quedaron a unos pasos cercanos.

-tengo algo que decirte- dijeron al unisonó y se pasmaron del hecho de que tenían mutuas confesiones, y ambos sabían que lo que tenían que decirse no era muy bueno…

* * *

**N/A:bueno aqui dejo el segundo capitulo, agradezco los reviews que me emocionaron, bueno en si era el chiste que empezara con un lemmon jejeje eso se debe a como estara, aqui otro lemmon jejeje y bueno espero y les emocione, el ultimo review que cheque me fascino yo tambien ame skins version inglesa, la estadounidense por recomendacion de mi hermana no la vi ejejejeje pero bueno, los personajes se rolaran sus problemas, osea que digamos chris dgamos que tiene 10 problemas y esos problemas yo los acomodo en quien pueda o quiera XDDD, y bueno las escenas mas sobresalientes para mi de skins y la mayoria de la trama estaran en el fic! yeeey y me muero por poner la segunda temporada por la cual estoy mas obsecionada, la tercera ya cambiara porque mantendre a los personajes y no los cambiare... asi que me extendi y espero y me puedan regalar mas reviews y que recomienden mi fic a otras klectoras, seria mas mi amor a ustedes yeeey, y si o entendieron mio explicacion, que yo apenas lo hice, me pueden mandar mensajes de texto a 044 735 140 87 42 es mi fon y si quieren correos a vamabel _ six hot mail . com aunque les digo que no ado mucho en internet, y si quieren algo de escenas proximas, ahi esta mi correo jojojo quiten espacios, bueno me voy byebye**

**dejen reviews!**


	3. Inseparable

**Skins**

**INSEPARABLE**

Craig mandaba mensajes y sonreía cada vez que leía uno de aquellos preciados textos electrónicos, y es que eran enviados desde el celular de su novio pero, para su felicidad siempre existe una piedra en el zapato y lo que realmente le molestaba de su relación perfecta era el hecho de que cierto personaje con el que tenia rivalidad le tenía amenazado a cualquier hora y odiaba el hecho de haber salido con él en algún tiempo pero, lo pasado es pasado y después de terminar con aquella relación sin sentido que mantenían, ese desgraciado juro venganza y una vez casi llegaba a besar a su rubio novio que de no ser por la intervención del pelinegro en las circunstancias lo hubiera logrado. Ahí es donde descubrió como quería vengarse aquel ser tan despreciable para él. Respiro hondo y miro de nuevo el mensaje mal escrito de Tweek, y es que después de todo sus tics no le ayudaban en nada y mucho menos a escribir.

La clase se le hizo aburrida, la maestra les seguía dando anotaciones y le empezaba a malhumorar, no se quedo callada ni por el hecho de que Pirrup se hubiese desmayado. Giro su cabeza a los lados y veía gente al azar, una Bebe enojada era gracioso aunque no quisiera saber que paso con ella, es demasiada presión bien diría su pequeño novio paranoico, logro ver a Stanley y su mejor amigo que a leguas se podrían denominar maricas, miro a su prima que estaba hablando por celular ella volteo a verlo y sonrió burlonamente ganándose una señal obscena del pelinegro, miro que Wendy seguía siendo tan ñoña como siempre lo fue desde primaria y entonces decidió por mirar a su gran amor. Amaba cada temblorcillo que tenia cada cinco minutos y noto que sacaba su celular, seguro recibía la respuesta a los mensajes que se enviaban a cada rato. Vio su sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas, y el pelinegro se enorgulleció al saber que era el único que lo ponía en ese estado. Su celular vibro, porque es mejor dejarlo así a que suene y se gane un maldito reporte o castigo dependiendo el humor de la maestra, lo tomo y se sonrojo un poco a lo escrito y es que por mucho que el rubio le dijese te amo o lo escribiese aun lo ponía como una chica enamorada.

La clase se paso en un santiamén y cuando sonó el timbre prefirió salir al último, miro sus útiles con desgano y noto unos zapatillas altas rojas y supuso rápidamente quien era. Bebe Stevens se acerco a él y le daba una hoja con un dibujo de un payaso con una flor entre las manos, un dibujo extraño y sin nada escrito pero todos en la preparatoria sabían muy bien que significaba ese símbolo bizarro y eso era una de las tantas fiestas que se organizaban en sitios remotos, desde bosques hasta otras ciudades muy lejos de ahí, y es que todos sabían el porqué se tenían que hacer en lugares lejanos, las drogas, el alcohol y el maldito sexo donde puedas eran lo que los adultos no debían saber sobre ellos.

Se miraron con algo de desconfianza pero después de un momento el sonrió con algo de sorna y ella con una sonrisa de medio lado le dejo la invitación en su escritorio aventándoselo pero, no tomo fuerza de más ya que cayó justamente en el centro de la mesa.

-ya sabes que te toca, cierto?- pregunto confiada.

-no te preocupes, Bebe, sabes que yo siempre llevo de la buena- y ella al escuchar eso se fue mientras el pelinegro miraba la flor de colores y el payaso que la tomaba, le agradaba esa señal para que nadie supiera sus andanzas de cada chico en la preparatoria, su símbolo que marcaba el inicio de la diversión.

-hey. Gah! Ha-habrá otra Ngh!- pregunto un rubio que se acercaba al de chullo azul.

-si Tweek, y tengo que llamarle ahorita, necesito los paquetes para antes del sábado- dijo sacando su celular.

-no creo que Christophe quiera darte algo sin pagarle, tendrás que llamarle a alguien más- dijo Tweek controlándose los nervios y hablando lo más normal posible.

-cálmate Tweekers, no creo que ese marica no quiera fiarme, darme algo y después pagarle no creo que le afecte en su empresa- y se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

-quien?- dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

-vaya que no reconoces a tus clientes- dijo neutralmente.

-que pitos quieres, Tucker?- se malhumoro la voz.

-hey, por que no me fías algo de la buena?- hablo pero ahora miraba al nervioso de su novio.

-para cuando?-

-para antes del sábado-

-me pagaras entonces el lunes- hablo sin problemas el chico del otro lado.

-vaya que no dejas tiempo, está bien, estoy seguro que tendré tu dinero para ese día, entonces trato hecho?-

-sí, yo te mando a Gregory con el paquete, deja tu ventana abierta-

-vale, nos vemos- y colgó mirando al chico con picardía –listo….- y tomo la mano del rubio para jalarlo y besarlo.

-Ngh!- dejo salir un gritito del susto.

-prefiero esos ruidos cuando los gritas mientras hacemos el amor- dijo descaradamente

-c-Craig! Estamos en la escuela!- se exalto el menor.

-Shh- silencio al chico poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios- sabes? Ahora quiero hacértelo…- le susurro con los ojos entrecerrados pero mirando al joven que tenía enfrente ignorando los 15 centímetros que se llevaban.

Volteo al chico dejándolo de espaldas contra su pecho y colando una de sus manos por uno de los agujeros que se hacían por el hecho de aun no poder abotonarse la camisa como se debía, el rubio solo aguantaba la respiración porque esos actos los dejaban sin aire, jadeaba de a poco a poco y tan rápido empezó a actuar el pelinegro sobre el sentía su excitado miembro despierto al igual del que se encontraba rozando su trasero entre todo el toqueteo. Craig más prendido metió la mano bajo el pantalón de Tweek y masturbo su pene por sobre la ropa con exquisita lentitud y a la vez mataba de placer al menor, quien en un momento estúpido empujo su trasero al miembro de Craig para sentir más de aquello, mensaje que recibió Craig y con la otra mano desabrocho sus cinturón y quito para después bajar sus pantalones junto a los bóxers, pensó en que sería mejor dejar a su amante en las mismas condiciones pero cuando lo iba a hacer, el rubio se volteo y arrodillo mirando desde abajo a Craig quien sonreía antelo que haría su fiel rubio. No espero mucho puesto que Tweek tomo el miembro en sus manos y lamio con su hambrienta lengua masajeándole los testículos en el proceso, Craig jadeaba y se mordía el labio para tratar de no hacer ruido pero el rubio lo volvía loco, lo transformaba y no sabía por qué. Siguió hasta que el mismo Craig no pudo más y se corrió en la boca del menor, no lo pensó dos beses y se agacho a la altura del menor que se limpiaba sus comisuras de los labios el rastro de Craig y lamia sus labios como provocando al mayor, quien en su delirio lo beso probándose a el mismo en el suceso.

El salón estaba por dentro bastante caliente y los gemidos de Tweek casi se podrían escuchar hasta en la cafetería o eso sentía él, pues Craig le propiciaba gran placer con aquellas estocadas, los besos en la espalda y cuellos que llegaban hasta su boca donde la guerra de lenguas era algo sumamente candente. Tweek se empezó a masturbarse para entrar un poco más en su miembro que sentía explotaría al ser ignorado, pero ante lo inesperado Craig fue más veloz y empezó con subir y bajar sobre su pene al memento sintió llegar al cielo tanto que el clímax llegaría a su inminente fin donde ambos al mismo tiempo se vinieron, Craig dentro de Tweek y este ultimo en la mano de azabache, recargados en aquella mesa que tomaron para no caerse en el acto en general.

Se vistieron antes de que la hora del receso terminara, aunque aun habían quedado insatisfechos a pesar de haberse venido Craig dos veces y Tweek una, y es que ambos eran más que una maquina sexual, eran la fabrica completa. Miro las orbes verdes de su rubio y sonrió, busco las ropas de ambos y comenzó a vestirlo a el primero, y es que le gustaba cuidarlo y protegerlo, tanto que ya nadie se metía con él ni con su rubio novio, termino de vestirlo y vio el sonrojo del chico que lo maravillo, besándole con ternura y comenzando a vestirse.

Tweek a pesar de haber hecho lo de hace unos momentos prefirió no mirar y dejarle su privacidad y el de azul noto esa vergüenza y sonrió divertido, cosa que solo hacía con ese personaje.

-porque te volteas?- le dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-solo t-te dé-dejo cambi-cambiar a g-gusto…. Gah!- y se sorprendió cuando Craig lo abrazo desde atrás pero sin la playera ni suéter, sintiendo mas la calidez del cuerpo aquel.

-ya lo hemos hecho bastantes veces, te he visto desnudo tanto como tú a mi- le susurro –no hay necesidad de que no me admires como yo lo hago cuando te cambio- y lo abrazo más fuerte.

-gra-gracias- dijo el rubio respondiendo al abrazo pero se acordó de un suceso que era claro no le tenía que esconder a su novio y eso era su encuentro con Kenny –Craig…- dijo algo desanimado y temeroso.

-mmmm- respondió con un pequeño ronroneo.

-tenemos que hablar- dijo serio, aun temblando pero sin un tartamudeo.

-de qué?- le pregunto intrigado.

-primero termina de alistarte ngh! Por-por favor- dijo y lo espero sentado en el lugar que era de su Craig y limpiando los rastros de semen con un papel para que nadie notase que habían tenido sexo en pleno salón.

Después de varios minutos en los que se termino de arreglar el pelinegro sus ojos azul rey miraron al chico que ya había terminado de limpiar la zona de la acción y le tomo la mano para salir y dirigirse a un lugar más privado, al sitio donde siempre se iba el chico del chullo cuando se brincaba clases, detrás de la preparatoria en las gradas de la cancha. Ya situados en el lugar Craig callo y espero lo que le tenían que decir, aunque muy en el fondo temía por su relación.

-bueno Craig… Ngh! A-ayer ke-Kenny casi gah!- pero el pelinegro se lleno de furia al escuchar Kenny en la oración del rubio en inmediatamente tomo del rostro a Tweek y se puso tan rojo de la ira, no quería que aquel pendejo hiciera su venganza contra él, y en su mente le llegaron preguntas del porque entonces hicieron el amor hace poco minutos.

-no me digas que me dejaras por el!- grito enojado pero con lagrimas a punto de desbordarse por sus ojos que se veían cada vez mas cristalinos.

-gah! No!- se asusto el rubio pero es que no quería que su novio pensara otra cosa –es que Ngh! a-ayer casi gah! Me obligaba a hacerlo c-con el- dijo en tono bajo porque pronto saldría el criar que se enojaba cuando alguien lo tocaba.

-rayos ese hijo de puta!- grito mas furioso y Tweek lo miro preocupado.

-cálmate c-Craig no lo hizo Ngh!- dijo queriéndolo calmar.

-no lo defiendas! Maldita sea!-

-no lo hago!-

-ha! Entonces vete con el si es que te gusto como te toco, y así podrán terminar lo que iniciaron-

-yo no inicie nada!- se levanto el rubio y se acerco a Craig con valentía y gritando sin trabarse.

-cállate!- y recibió un golpe que lo sangro, justamente en la nariz dejándolo perplejo y viendo solamente como se alejaba su novio o ¿ex?

Sin decir mucho Craig saco un porro y lo encendió fumando libremente, ahora más que nada necesitaba un poco de alucinación instantánea para no pensar mal pero es que Tweek no sabía nada acerca de las amenazas de Kenny al pelinegro, y temía mucho por su felicidad que bien se tardo en conseguir y estaría muy seguro que no encontraría a alguien similar. Miro el cielo y no lo pensó para acostarse en la fría nieve, no quería entrar a las siguientes clases ya que se toparía con él y tardaría en perdonarlo, sabía muy bien que sus escenas de celos tenían su porque pero no quería decirle a Tweek de su pasado, no era realmente necesario. Suspiro y cerró los ojos antes de que se esfumara su porro para así dormir en la nieve blanquecina.

-maldito McCormick me las pagaras por el simple hecho de tocarlo- murmuro antes de caer en el efecto de aquella sustancia e inmediatamente a su cerebro llegaron imágenes de diferentes colores, tan alucinante y bastante tranquilo. Y no se dio cuenta que la sangre aun fluía desde su nariz hasta su oreja por la posición en que se encontraba e ignoraba el hecho de que se manchaba el rostro.


	4. Lios

**Skins**

**LIOS**

Dos rubios se miraban mientras en sus mentes se debatían como empezar a hablar, nunca creyeron poder estar en tantos líos con solo tener 18 años, uno de los rubios se frotaba los nudillos y sin notarlo ya estaban algo rojos pero el otro simplemente sudaba un poco, realmente confesar algo de su calibre era pesado.

-primero tu- dijo nervioso Butters mirando hacia cualquier lado menos los ojos de Pip.

-no- le miro acusadoramente –tu me lo debes decir primero, lo tuyo fue antes de lo mío así que tienes prioridad-

-prioridad?- dijo alzando su ceja –no lo considero tan así pero bueno- miro la mesa de Kenny con completo disimulo y luego volvió a mirar al rubio sentado al frente de él –yo… ayer hice algo que no creo debería haber hecho- dijo algo temeroso –realmente no me arrepiento del todo pero…- se quedo callado pues aun seguía sorprendido pero por sus propios actos

-me imagino que debe de tener algo que ver Kenneth- dijo con suspicacia Pip.

-si- se rindió ante lo dicho, su amigo era bueno y sobre todo con cualquier indicio de anormalidad -él y yo tuvimos…- respiro profundamente –tuvimos sexo…- bajo su voz.

-qué?- se sorprendió bastante el chico de boina –estas bromeando, cierto?- volvió a preguntar

-no, ayer tuvi-tuvimos sexo en el ba-baño- sus ojos estaban ya cerrados en espera del sermón de Pip.

-al parecer no somos tan distintos después de todo, Butters- dijo poniendo el peso de su cabeza en su mano que a la vez tocaba su mejilla –me ha pasado algo similar- dijo ya mas despreocupado, ahora su carga pesaba menos de lo que era desde un principio.

-lo hiciste con Kenny?- pregunto espantado el rubio vestido de azul y verde con un nudo en la garganta.

-no Butters, solo que hace un momento…- se sonrojo antes de pronunciar lo siguiente –hice lo mismo con Damien-

-el nuevo?- interrumpió Butters casi saltando encima de Pip, pero por la mesa como obstáculo no pudo –pero si lo acabas de conocer!- se exalto.

-no Butters, el es Damien, venia a la primaria con nosotros, es el hijo de Satanás- dijo mas avergonzado.

-como?!- ahora el rubio realmente ya no entendía tanto que se le olvido lo que le dijo a Pip dejándolo a un lado completamente.

-el era un ex compañero y me dejo un recuerdo no tan grato de él, lo peor de todo es que me quiere mantener como su pareja o algo similar, me ha dicho que me recogerá de la casa y me llevara a la casa a partir de ahora- puso ambas de sus manos en sus ojos y frente frustrado mientras seguía hablando –esto es en realidad un gran lio-

-oigan mis adorados rubios- dijo una chica rubia de grandes pechos –tomen- y les dio unas hojas con un payaso tomando una flor pintado con varios colores extravagantes –inviten a sus amigos- y le dedico una sonrisa a Pip –sobre todo a tu amigo nuevo… creo se llama Damien- dijo aparentando desinterés pero su obviedad era mucha.

-no es mi amigo- dijo volteando a la nada.

-bueno, no importa, pero si cambias de opinión o se vuelven amigos, invítalo para que socialice con los demás- y sonrió de lado –los dejo chicos, aun me faltan pegarlos y la ayuda del grupo de Stanley no es mucha- y miro a los mencionados que en su mesa mientras comían mantenían una pila de papeles donde se apreciaban los mismos dibujos de la hoja que les entregaron a los rubios- bueno bye- y se despidió con la mano yéndose a otra mesa.

-aaargh!-y pego su frente a la mesa golpeándose al instante.

-cálmate, resolveremos esto- lo miro comprensivo su amigo.

-eso espero…- y gruño volviéndose a golpear en la frente.

-¨si tan solo fuera más compresivo¨- caminaba un rubio por los pasillos de la preparatoria con un termo en manos dirigiéndose a la cafetería y así encontrarse con sus mejores amigos -¨si tan solo confiara en mi¨- su debate mental realmente lo estaba haciendo llorar, y es que la reacción de Craig siempre era la misma y al parecer no cambiara, lo malo es que lo amaba tanto que no pensaba ni dejarlo ni engañarlo, que acaso no se puede ser más estúpido?

-oye, chicos. Vengan!—le comienza a hablar a unos jóvenes que estaban hablando muy cerca de ellos que platicaban muy animadamente y en cuanto los escucharon, uno de ellos se señalo con confusión –si, ustedes- y sonrieron acercándose a los chicos más populares de la preparatoria.

-qué hay?- saludaron cuan normal se puede cuando uno de esos chicos te habla.

-nosotros somos Stan- señalo al pelinegro de gorro azul y pompón rojo –el es Kyle- ahora con la otra mano señalo al pelirrojo de lentes que estaba a la izquierda de lado contrario al pelinegro –el gordo de atrás es Eric- señalo al dichoso que disfrutaba de una torta detrás de todos y en respuesta a la ofensa un ceño fruncido –y su servidor Kenneth- y se señalo inmediatamente.

-ya todos en la preparatoria los conocen, no hace falta la presentación- respondió la chica que estaba en el grupo

-bueno, bueno, bueno, ya saben que significa esto?- y les mostro una hoja que tenía unos dibujos extraños entre ellos un payaso que realzaba con una flor entre las manos y todos los chicos asintieron –bueno necesitamos de su ayuda-

-y para qué?- dijeron algo animosos, y es que el ser de ayuda para los mayores o los de ultimo grado de prepa, era casi un sueño para los que buscaban amigos del más alto rango.

-solo necesitamos que nos ayuden a repartirlos- y los chicos simplemente sonrieron a pesar de que les dieran una tarea pésima- y no se les olvide ir…- les invito y los menores sonrieron más ampliamente mientras tomaban un buen de papeles de entre la pila que tenían los chicos en la mesa –hey chicos- les hablaron antes de que se fueran –gracias- y Kenny les mando su sonrisa mas coqueta posible.

-basta Kenny- dijo el pelirrojo algo enojado por su forma de aprovecharse de sus amigos

-es mejor a que la maldita de Bebe te obligue a hacerlo, no crees?-

-pero es mi novia, que quieres que haga?-

-no ser tan mandilón- y le saco la lengua en modo de burla

-no lo soy- dijo en defensa

-basta los dos, dejen de hablar de novias-

-qué? ya te tiene harta la tuya, Marsh?- le miro juguetonamente –sabes que desde hace mucho quiero aunque sea una noche con tu novia pero, no me la prestas- puso un gesto de puchero

-esto es grotesco- indico el joven Broflovsky

-como si tú y tu novia no lo fueran cuando se besan- le reto Marsh mirándolo a los ojos

-que acabas de decir?- le miro y un tic en su ojo hacia paso a su ira incontenible

-lo que escuchaste- y calló cuando un golpe proveniente del suelo a causa de Kyle que estampo su pie en el mismo, lo saco de su modo defensa

-eres un completo estúpido, cuando recuperes la cordura háblame, imbécil- y se alejo de la mesa dirigiéndose a donde estaba su actual novia Bebe.

-deberías decirle- dijo Kenny viendo donde estaba bebe y Kyle tomados de las manos

-cállate- y miraba la misma escena con el ceño aun mas fruncido

-pero enserio, porque no me dejas acostarme con Wendy?- le miro a la cara –sabes muy bien que no te gusta realmente, y la chica es muy ardiente aunque sea una matadita pero fuera de eso no se le puede quitar lo buena que se puso al entrar a la prepa- y el otro chico entre mas y mas hablaba se tocaba mas fuerte el puente de la nariz algo irritado.

-wey- se quedo callado un poco –pero que rayos pasa por tu cabeza? Te quieres coger a todo estudiante en la prepa? O también chicos?- le reprochaba hasta con la mirada

-no todos pero si a los que tienen que pasar por mi cama, y lo de los chicos no creo que suene tan mal la idea, y eso me lo debes decir tu… no quisieras tener a Kyle acostado en tu cama mientras gime tu nombre o mejor, que lo grite-

-sabes que yo nunca haría algo así y mucho menos con Kyle, aparte no lo puedes hacer con Wendy por una enorme razón- jugo un rato con unos de sus mechones que sobresalían en su cabello

-cual?- pregunto el rubio

-por algo no te la dije, no crees que es obvio?- le recalco –es mi novia pendejo.-

-y?-

El pelinegro simplemente chasqueo la lengua y se levanto del asiento alejándose de la mesa dejando al rubio y al castaño sentado y sin avisar salió de la cafetería.

-que maricas suelen ser ustedes- hablo por primera vez Cartman

-cállate gordo, algún día te descubrirás recibiendo una polla bastante grande por tu culo, y gritaras el nombre del negro que te lo esté haciendo antes de que otro hombre bien formado meta la suya en tu boca y solamente lamerás como una perra hambrienta- explico muy detalladamente

-ewww- exclamo ante la escena que casi le llegaba a la mente.

-bueno Cartman, te dejo los que debes repartir ya después puedes hacer tu debate con los ñoños- sonrió de lado

-hey, no podre repartir- se quejo –el debate es a la salida y tengo que prepárame- pero se silencio –creo que ya se a quien decirle que lo haga-

-hazlo tu no seas flojo- le miro con algo de impaciencia

-porque?- se miraron –sabes que para eso tengo un secretario, no?- y se movió de su asiento para después levantarse, tomar una parte de lo que les faltaba por repartir y se dirigió a la mesa de los rubios más apetecibles en toda la preparatoria, hasta los heterosexuales querían con ellos solo porque vestirlos como chicas pueden pasar como una y hasta a las chicas les da envidia que se ven más hermosas que ellas.

-eres un maldito Cartman- pero antes de continuar sus insultos sus ojos se desviaron del inmenso cuerpo de Cartman al chico que una vez hizo suyo en el baño, el chico ante sus ojos se veía realmente bien pero así como era el lo mantuvo en la lista donde estaban los chicos de acostones rápidos, aunque no evitaba el desnudarlo con la mirada.

-te tengo un trabajo Butters- hablo el castaño dejando los papeles encima de la mesa tirando al momento los alimentos de los chicos –toma repártelos-

-pero Cartman, y el debate?-

-eso déjamelo a mí, me voy- y así sin más se fue de ahí

-no sé cómo lo soportas Butters- dijo Pip mientras tomaba una hoja- al parecer los que planearon la fiesta son los chicos de nuestro salón

-como si no fuera obvio- y saco una bolsa de plástico para meter las hojas que contrabajos cabían dentro.

-creo que no estaremos ambos tan de buenas en lo que resta del día- y el papel que le dieron lo arrugo dejándolo hecho una bola que dejo en el centro de la mesa.

-ya lo creo-

-hey Bebe- hablo el chico de ushanka verde jalando a su novia rubia de las caderas hacia el –que es lo que falta?- y la beso

-nada, lindo trasero- le llamo por el apodo que le había dado desde la primaria por su trasero que tanto gustaba a la rubia- las bandas son cuatro listas para tocar toda la noche, Craig llevara lo que le toca y Red se encargo de las bebidas, ya todo está hecho, y ya sabes dónde va a ser?-

-eso ya lo tengo, prepare el castillo que está en el bosque o bueno lo que queda de él, y los chicos que harán el camino para que lleguen las personas están preparados para empezar a pegar desde hoy, como es fin de semana quieren hacerlo ya-

-sería mejor que lo hagan ya, no crees?. Le dijo acariciándole la mejilla

-como desees- y rápidamente saco su celular y mando un mensaje bien escrito donde mandaba el aviso para ya hacer los señalamientos. –listo Bebe-

-ok lindo trasero, me tengo que ir a seguir entregando, espero y tu también lo hagas. Nos vemos a la salida, entonces- y así salió del lugar dejando a Kyle quien saliendo a los pasillos entregaba hojas a los transeúntes.

Acabado el receso los alumnos de la escuela iban a sus clases, los de primero corrían a sus salones desesperados y causando gracia por ser tan novatos, los de segundo caminaban con rapidez leve pues aun les faltaba por conocer pero en cambio a los chicos de tercer grado andaban como si nada estuviese pasando o el hecho de que las clases vayan a iniciar, ya cada uno tenía bien definido el maestro que les tocaba y sabían manipular bastante.

-piensas regresar a clases?- le pregunto su amigo de azul mientras caminaban lento en medio del pasillo entregando hojas a los chicos que pasaban a su lado –porque no creo que quieras volver a verlo, y después de lo ocurrido…-

-calla Butters- el chico del rubio más intenso estaba algo tenso pero trataba de tranquilizarse y olvidar todo con ayudar a su amigo en la repartición –será mejor irme de una vez?-

-pero y tus cosas?-

-no me importan por ahora, es más quisiera volver a fumar-

-vaya pero te habías rehabilitado no?- se asombro de la decisión del otro

-ni tanto, aun fumo aunque no hierba… como es tu caso- le miro

-es bueno poder ver la música- dijo algo alegre –pero que importa, además con esto de la fiesta siento que podre despejarme un poco de todo lo que he hecho hasta el momento- y dejo escapar un suspiro con una sonrisa de resignación.

-bueno eso creo- seguían repartiendo los volantes –solo no te propases tanto con el alcohol-

-no lo hago-

-la última vez no paso nada bueno, Butters-

-de cual hablas?-

-Butters… llegamos hasta que nos besamos. Tu y yo…-

-ouh hamburguesas! Cierto, lo bueno es que solo fue calentura-

-si Butters, pero que hubiera pasado si nos enamoráramos en aquellos momentos-

-ni idea…-

-bien cambiando de tema, yo en definitiva me iré… así que, me haces el favor de llevarte mis cosas? En la tarde las recojo en tu casa, vale?- en realidad a ambos el hablar de aquel tema que casi nunca hablaban pero cuando lo hacían parecía la cosa más normal en el mundo, lo preferían mantener alejado pero saber que solo fue un accidente entre amigos con los cuales la gente vive y llaman experiencias de la vida que enseñan.

-está bien- dijo aun algo distraído el rubio claro porque con él solo recordarlo las mejillas de ambos empezaban a enrojecer, claras señales de que aun no había pasado completamente de la vida de los dos,

-yo aquí te dejo, nos vemos mañana vale, y si pregunta Damien me fui- indico

-vale- se resigno sonriendo un poco por lo gracioso que se estaba convirtiendo el problema de su amigo.

-Kenny?- el pelinegro veía al rubio que estaba cerca de Bebe y Wendy

-oh! Mi buen amigo Stanley- lo miro abrazando al momento a la rubia y pelinegra frente a la mirada extraña del otro.

-que haces?- alzo una ceja de desconfianza

-en realidad nada, vine a ver a las preciosuras que son las novias de mis mejores amigos-

-ajam- dijo desconfiado

-y como son mis mejores amigos, sé que me prestaran a sus novias para un trió- y las abrazo mas fuertes

-Kenny… no te cansas?, yo sé que mi novia es ardiente igual que la de Kyle, pero ten en cuenta que por ahora yo la tendré, ya después podemos marcar bien los limites para lo que pides vale- y jalo a Wendy de la mano para tenerla más cerca de sí y besarla frente al joven McCormick quien veía todo frustrado.

-vaya solo me queda pedirle a Kyle haber si se tienta el corazón- dijo buscando con la mirada a pelirrojo.

-Kenneth, tu y yo no se puede, los polos iguales siempre se rechazan compréndelo- le dijo cerrando sus parpados en la explicación.

-oye!- se sintió ofendido pero se acerco al oído de la chica para poder decirle lo siguiente –pero bien que andas tras el nuevo…- y lo dijo tan bajo que ni Stan ni Wendy escucharon pero aquellos estaban tan sumidos besándose que ni poniendo extremada atención escucharían.

-tú no te metas donde no tienes que- amenazo la rubia soltándose del agarre y alejándose del chico y compañía.


End file.
